clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalin
Kalin McLaren IvillhaauntU, informally Kalin is Ninjinian's black puffle. Nobody likes him. He likes insulting every penguin he sees on the roads of UnitedTerra. He can speak, unlike most puffles, but everybody wishes that he couldn't speak because of all the rude & foul things he says to everybody. He usually interrupts life & death meetings in the UnitedTerra Parliament up in Tops Tower on purpose and delays future events which nobody had ever done in puffle-mankind life. He is always compared to Antarctica's most-hated puffle, Mabel, and everybody say that they're like each other in every way, and when his owner visits the USA to meet his chick-hood friend, Explorer, they talk for hours and always get along. It is always hard to control this puffle, almost as hard as controlling Mabel! Ninjinian always tries to hit him with a hard-back replica of Tops Tower, but Kalin is slyer than anybody thinks. He is quick, fast & swift, and they're all the same thing! Nobody knows if any penguin (or puffle, besides Mabel), likes this ignorant, foolish, rude, selfish, self-esteemed, vulnerable puffle. Background COMING SOON! Appearance After the confirmation of Kalin, a fact-file had been released. Kalin is a black puffle, who has half-shaved eyebrows (nobody knows how he got eyebrows). He almost looks like a regular black puffle, but with some slight changes. His hair is like any other black puffles, but with some more spikes. When he was adopted, he had almost the identical hair as Mabel, though many of Ninjinian's friends (who were allowed to see Kalin at the time) said that he resembled Mabel a lot. Kalin didn't want to resemble to her, so sneaked out of Ninjinian's igloo and went to the barbers, and styled it. Administrator Kai claims that Kalin "copied" his hairdo, but Kalin denies. Kalin has a maniac laugh, which is disturbing on so many levels. You don't want to hear it . . . Incorrect Photograph The puffle had not been published in a picture, though. At the time, sketchers were working together a picture of him. The only known profile of him was that he was a black puffle. Ninjinian, his owner said that he isn't as black as normal black puffles, and doesn't look like the Von Injoface Family, which is rumoured. Many reporters tried hard enough to get into Ninjinian's igloo, but was (and still is) very hard to get in, and his puffles are kept in a safer place other than in the normal places of a typical penguin's igloo. When the photograph of the puffle was finished, it was sent to Ninjinian. He said that it wasn't Kalin. The experts were amazed on how they could of got the photograph wrong. They had worked day & night on the photograph. The next morning, dozens of reporters were outside Ninjinian's igloo waiting for answers. Ninjinian said: :"I think I know what cookie-happened. He cookie-messed with you. Kalin cookie-fooled you. He cookie-changed the picture very cookie-slyly. I'm afraid you'll have to wait cookie-longer, brothers. " Nobody has been able to get through to the rude puffle either. His owner sometimes tells the press what his puffle has said, but it never comes out of Kalin's mouth directly, until June 2009, when Kalin revealed himself to the outside, and a fellow reporter, journalist & friend of Ninjinian took a picture of him (that's why he didn't have his serious face on). It was leaked to the press, and Kalin's appearance has now been confirmed and now always roams around the streets. Trivia * It is suggested that Kalin maybe a relative of Mabel, just that he changed his name like Director Benny, but Mabel knows nothing about this yet until Kalin's photograph is released. *Sadly, He's part of the UnitedTerra Parliament. Wait, what? * He bites, but only sometimes. * Before Kalin was adopted, when he arrived, all the other puffles were moved because of Kalin's aggressiveness and "need for space". * He has a Beakbook, though he hasn't got many friends on his. He has tried sending friend requests to many, but about 90 percent don't accept his invite. * Kalin is much like Mabel, but he does not accept that he is. * When Kalin screams & shouts it is unrecognizable on what he's saying. :* He says it's "puffle gibberish". * He could be related to Mabel, but nobody is actually sure. * Once Kalin wanted to get noticed because Mabel got all the attention, he did several things to upset penguins & to get him into trouble. :* Tricked Yusei on bouncing on the top of Tops Tower, and almost falling! :* Almost creating a black-out throughout the entire UnitedTerra (and almost Antarctica!) :* Breaking a flat-screen Plasma television screen (sued for). :* AND MANY MORE! * He does not know that he has eyebrows... or weird ones at that. * Kalin once sang This Wiki's Not the Same Without You at the top of voice in a microphone that was heard all across UnitedTerra & nearer parts of Antarctica. Note to self: he can't sing. * He is in the PPT's Top 40 Most Wanted list, peaking at #7. Ninjinian will not give him up (he's lucky he isn't...) Gallery of Kalin File:Kalin in Pet Shop.PNG|Kalin waiting to get adopted. Quotes Kalin: Hahahahahahahaha! A-hahahahaha! Ninjinian: Kalin, stop laughing your evil laugh! Kalin: Your not my owner - Oh, right . . . Ninjinian: Yeah, that's right, brother, your in big tro - WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Kalin: Escaping. Ninjinian: No, I mean how did you get that balloon-propeller? Kalin: Internet. Ninjinian: Curses! YOU COME BACK HERE KALIN! ----- Ninjinian: Kalin! It's dinner time! Kalin: (Walks over to food bowl) You stupid peasant. Ninjinian: Who? Me? Kalin: Yes, You. Ninjinian: You seriously need to watch my PengTube health videos! Kalin: This food is obscured! As the hip puffles are saying, it's not groovy. Ninjinian: Nobody says that anymore! Kalin: (Presses the Eject Trap-Door button) AHHHHHHH!!!!! Ninjinian: Try's to use an eject trap-door. So cliché, brother! ----- Judge Konquer: Ninjinian, the growing TaliBEA- Kalin: HA HA HA! Ninjinian: Kalin, quiet. Konquer, finish that sentence. Konquer: We're not in court! Ninjinian: No, the sentence. Konquer: The growing TaliB- PFFFFFFFFTTTTT! Ahhh! Who put the whoopee cushion on my seat? And where's Kalin? Ninjinian: O__O ---- See also * Ninjinian * Mabel * Von Injoface Family * Ninjinian's Puffles relative of Mabel Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Villains Category:Masters of the Universe